


Operation Bring the Rum

by HollyeLeigh



Series: Operations [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secrets, Sneakiness, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyeLeigh/pseuds/HollyeLeigh
Summary: Part Three of the Operations Series: CS Modern AU - After being blindsided by Operation Pirate Law, a mission concocted by her son and his friend to get Emma together with said friend’s older brother, Killian Jones, and then again by Killian, who enlisted the boys’ help with his clandestine mission, Operation TouRING, Emma is determined to pull off a coup of her own.





	Operation Bring the Rum

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three of the Operations Series
> 
> Rated T / ~6600 words / ao3 and ff.net
> 
> A/N: My submission for @csjanuaryjoy. Much love and all the captain swan kisses to @kmomof4 and @winterbaby89 for their assistance with this one!

* * *

Emma stood on deck and watched as Storybrooke harbor drew closer and closer. The sparkle of the diamond that sat on her finger, caught in the rays of the late summer sun, brought a smile to her lips. The dance of its rainbow colors as it refracted off the surfaces around her was a testament to how much her life had changed over the last year.

She and Henry had scarcely been in Storybrooke a year, having relocated when her brother, David, offered her the position of deputy in the small, coastal town, when she’d met Killian and Liam Jones. Liam, Killian’s much younger, half brother, had gotten into a spot of trouble, and Emma had called Killian into the station to discuss his misconduct. That first meeting had ignited a spark between her and the older Jones that had, apparently, not gone unnoticed by young Liam. Wishing for Killian to find some measure of happiness after all he’d had to sacrifice in taking Liam in after the death of their father, the boy continued to get himself into trouble, forcing Emma and his smitten brother to interact.

Things didn’t go quite to plan until Liam confessed his intentions to Emma’s son, Henry, and the two hatched a scheme to try and get their respective guardians together: Operation Pirate Law. After months of coincidental meetings, joint volunteer assignments at school and community functions, and a build up of mutual pining, Emma and Killian finally decided to take the plunge into couplehood after the boys arranged a sneaky candle lit dinner for two on Killian’s ship.

The months that followed were some of the happiest of Emma’s life. A happiness that turned to sheer joy when Killian, after implementing his own clandestine mission with the boys during the summer tour of his eighteenth century replica pirate ship, had gotten down on one knee right there on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ and asked Emma to marry him. She, of course, said yes.

Now they were pulling back into Storybrooke harbor, the summer tour complete, another year of school about to commence, and preparations for a wedding and future together as a married, blended family to begin.

Emma felt Killian’s arms wrap around her waist, his chin gently rested atop her shoulder. “Happy to be home, love?”

“Yes, and no,” she sighed.

“Well, just say the word. I’ll happily set a new course and sail us back to the Caribbean,” he offered while skimming his nose along the shell of her ear. “I’m not partial to the idea of having to wait several months before seeing you in a bikini again.”

Emma giggled at him and might have pouted slightly when he was called away to oversee the _Roger’s_ docking. She was more than a little tempted to take him up on the offer to head back down the coast to warmer, bluer waters, but they’d be back in the tropics soon enough.

During the summer tour, which consisted of them taking Killian’s replica 1770’s Brig to various ports where they visited different festivals while he educated visitors about maritime life in the eighteenth and nineteenth century, Killian had brokered a deal acquiring him a second vessel to run tours and events in the Cayman Islands year round. The official start of the new endeavor was set to kick off over the holidays, and Emma and Henry planned to spend Christmas and New Year’s in the tropics with Killian and Liam so they could all celebrate the holidays and new venture together.

She just had to get through the fall, and announcing their engagement to the entire town first.

 

* * *

 

Killian was quite certain every dog within a five mile radius was on their way to the Nolan residence after Mary Margaret’s squeal of delight at the pronouncement of his and Emma’s engagement. After a bone crushing hug from Emma’s sister-in-law, and a grip crushing handshake from her brother, Killian found himself sitting on the Nolan sofa next to his fiance staring down three rather large binders with the words _Emma’s Wedding_ scrawled across their fronts.

Emma reached over and grabbed one while giving him a quizzical look. “You didn’t tell me Mary Margaret and David already knew.”

“Oh, we didn’t,” Mary Margaret replied. “I’ve been putting these together ever since David and I were planning our wedding.”

“What? Why?” Emma questioned with a stunned and confused expression.

“Well,” Mary Margaret began hesitantly. “You were such a big help during it all. I didn’t have my mother to do it all with, and you helped fill that gap, so when the time came, I wanted to be able to do the same for you.”

Killian took Emma’s hand and could see the shimmer of tears in her eyes. They’d both talked about it, the lack of any _real_ family between them save Henry and Liam, and in that moment Killian was grateful that his Swan had always had the support of her foster brother and his wife. He could see from the vast amount of ideas, plans, decisions, and hopes that lay within the binders that he and Emma were going to need all the help they could get with planning, what would surely be, the most important day of their joint lives thus far.

At some point over the course of the next couple hours, Killian began dosing the tea Mary Margaret had provided with something a bit stronger from his flask. If he’d thought Liam and Henry were at no end of opinions about his and Emma’s wedding, it was nothing in comparison to Emma’s sister-in-law. Killian had begun to go cross-eyed halfway through the second binder - _Flowers and Cakes_. Who would have ever thought there were so many flavor combinations for cake? Or so many variations for a simple boutonniere? Or that he’d need to decide, as soon as possible (that day would have been Mary Margaret’s preference), on how many groomsmen he planned on having?

“Hey. You okay?” Emma nudged him from his thoughts with her shoulder when Mary Margaret got up to get them more tea, and he offered her a reassuring smile when he saw her worrying her lip.

“Aye, love. It's just a bit overwhelming. I’d no idea so much went into planning a wedding.”

“Neither did I, really,” Emma admitted before leaning in to whisper, “I’m starting to think eloping on the _Jolly Roger_ isn’t such a bad idea after all.”

“Oh, you don’t mean that, Emma,” Mary Margaret dismissed as she sat the restocked tea tray before them on the coffee table. “I remember when I was planning mine and David’s how you said you liked the idea of a spring wedding, with bunches of wild flowers, and soft hues for the bridesmaids’ dresses. Something romantic and elegantly understated.”

“Yeah, I did.” Emma refilled her tea cup and mumbled, “Emphasis on the understated.”

“Well, compared to mine and David’s, it will be.”

While Mary Margaret was occupied with thumbing through binder number three - _Venues and Atmosphere_ \- Killian added a splash of spirits to Emma’s cup, then they both took a fortifying breath as their unofficial wedding planner launched into the pros and cons of outdoor vs indoor ceremonies.

* * *

 

Emma collapsed on her bed and flung her arm over her eyes in an effort to shut out everything around her. It had been an exhausting six weeks since they’d returned to Storybrooke, and there was no sign of the chaos letting up anytime soon.

Chaos that consisted of totalitarian demands from her sister-in-law that she and Killian make some much needed decisions about their wedding, navigating the delicate waters of logistical changes as it related to merging her and Killian’s households, and controlling her unexpectedly emotional response to the fact that Henry was now in high school. All the while helping Killian work out final preparations for launching the expansion of his _side_ business, and meeting the responsibilities and duties of their _actual_ jobs.

Their tropical vacation couldn’t come soon enough.

Okay, no. It wasn’t _really_ a vacation, but Emma was determined that for every bit of business that would be conducted, they would enjoy equal amounts of rest and relaxation during their time away. She’d been researching the vast array of amenities, activities, and excursions, not to mention scoping out the best beaches, and the boys had weighed in on what they hoped to do in their leisure time. A plan was coming together, and Emma felt just a tad bit guilty that she’d been spending more time planning their holiday getaway than she had on her and Killian’s wedding.

“Emma, love? Are you home?” Killian called from downstairs, and Emma could only groan in response. She heard a murmur of voices, then the quick thud of footfalls on the stairs before hearing the creak of the bedroom door. “Swan? Are you alright?”

Emma sat up and gave her fiance a weary look. “Depends on your definition, I guess.”

Killian gave her a small, understanding smile as he approached before gathering her into his arms. Emma inhaled the soothing balm of his scent and allowed the gentle stroke of his palm down her back to relax her. She should be offering him this comfort. The past several weeks had been just as taxing on him, but he never failed to see to her needs first. She’d never really had anyone who would put her first until she’d met him, which was why it was so important to her that she did all she could to help him make his new venture a success.

“Swan, if you’re feeling up to it, there is someone downstairs I’d like you to meet.”

Emma nodded against his chest, and he led her back downstairs with her hand in his. Standing in their living room was a stout little man with a red knit cap and kind face. He stood a little taller when he saw her and Killian enter the room, and offered a polite smile as Killian offered introductions.

“Swan, this is William Smee. Smee, this is my Emma.”

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Smee acknowledged and Emma returned the sentiment.

“Smee was among the first crew I ever assembled for the _Roger’s_ summer tours,” Killian explained. “He served as my first mate for a number of years until the call of tropical waters became too great for him to ignore. I’ve convinced him to serve as Captain of the _Jewel._ ”

 _The Jewel of the Realm_ was the name of Killian’s second vessel that would offer tours and services year round in the Cayman Islands. Liam and Henry had come up with the name, and she would be officially christened as such during the launching ceremony of _Pirate Law Tours_ later that year.

“That’s wonderful!” Emma exclaimed, knowing how burdened Killian had been over finding _the_ right person to oversee things on the Caribbean side of the business. “Congratulations, Captain Smee.”

A ruddy blush colored the portly man’s complexion, and he dipped his head as he murmured his thanks. Killian poured them all a celebratory glass of rum to toast the occasion, and the three spent time in pleasant conversation regarding the different aspects of _Pirate Law Tours._

Some of what Killian did with the _Roger_ over the summer months would be mirrored by Smee and the _Jewel_ in the Caribbean, but there were many more opportunities to entertain, educate, and serve vacationers throughout the year that Killian wasn’t afforded given his full-time teaching position, full-time guardianship of Liam, and soon-to-be full-time duties as husband and step-father to Emma and Henry, respectively.

Opportunities that included sunset dinner cruises, reenactments, private bookings for parties, and even a full fledge sea battle between the _Roger_ and the _Jewel_ during those times of year they would both share the same waters. A text from Mary Margaret prompted Emma to add one more service _Pirate Law Tours_ could provide: weddings. An option that got the wheels in Emma’s mind turning as she considered how romantic it would be to exchange her vows with Killian on the _Jolly Roger_ with the sun setting over the Caribbean. The _Roger_ was where they’d had their first date (though it had been a set-up by Henry and Liam), and was where Killian had ended up proposing after a few misfires.

Smee and Killian weren’t sure they could get everything in place to be certified and licensed to perform weddings by the launch date, but Smee said he would look into it. A few more texts from Mary Margaret, and notifications sounding on Killian’s phone reminding him of the online history course he was due to teach that evening broke up their brainstorming session. Before Smee took his leave, Killian insisted that he and Emma exchange numbers.

“Why?”

“In case he’s unable to reach me, love,” Killian responded, and Emma furrowed her brows in confusion. “Emma, _Pirate Law Tours_ isn’t just _my_ business endeavor, it’s _ours_. I set it up so that once we’re married you’ll be an equal partner.”

“You did?”

“Of course, love.” Killian took her hands in his, and she was overcome by the love she saw reflected there. “Once we become husband and wife, everything I have will belong to you as well. I wouldn’t be able to succeed with this expansion without you, Emma, and even though we aren’t married _yet,”_ he smirked, “I want you to have equal say. So, if Smee can’t get a hold of me, I have full confidence that you’ll be able to direct him with any matter that arises.”

Emma swallowed past the lump of emotion that had formed in her throat, and may have slightly scandalized Captain Smee with the enthusiastic display of gratitude she offered Killian before exchanging contact information.

* * *

 

“But why can’t we just skip the last two weeks of school and all sail down on the _Roger_ together?” Henry whined. Not that he’d term it thus, that wouldn’t be _cool._

Henry and Liam also didn’t think it was very _cool_ that Killian would be setting sail to the Caribbean two weeks before their school term ended, affording him the time to get the _Jolly Roger_ to the Cayman Islands before the official launch date. Emma and the boys planned to fly down at the end of the term.

Killian saw an exasperated look cross Emma’s face before she unleashed a tone to match. “Because Henry, you’d miss finals, and you already agreed to take Violet to the winter dance, and we already have the plane tickets purchased for the first day of your holiday break, and because it is too freaking cold! I am not freezing my ass off while the _Roger_ sails down the frozen coast of New England.”

“But you’re okay with Killian freezing his ass off?” Henry sassed.

“Hey! Watch the language,” Emma snapped.

“Then set a better example.”

“That’s enough, Henry!” Killian admonished. He didn’t usually get involved in rows between Emma and Henry; firstly, they so rarely happened, and secondly, he was still finding his footing with being a second parent to the lad, much as Emma was with Liam. He wasn’t going to tolerate such disrespect to the woman he loved, though. Even from her son.

“Sorry,” Henry mumbled at the scolding, and Killian noticed the lad’s shoulders sag as he offered up an apology to his mother before shuffling out of the room.

Emma huffed out a sigh as she sank down next to Killian on the sofa. “I don’t understand what’s going on with him lately. Him _and_ Liam.”

“There’s been a lot of upheaval for them these past few months.” Killian wrapped an arm around Emma’s shoulders and pulled her further into his side. “A new school, Liam and I moving in and the four of us having to carve out space where you and Henry were already established and content, the constant stress you and I are both carrying regarding the expansion, not to mention all the wedding plans.”

“Maybe… maybe we should postpone the wedding,” Emma suggested softly.

“Postpone?”

“Just until things settle down,” Emma suggested, tilting her head up to catch Killian’s eyes. “We could push it back to next fall. Get through the launch of the expansion, and the boys’ freshman year, and the first summer tour under the official title of _Pirate Law Tours_.”

“Would postponing make you happy, love?” Killian didn’t really want to wait an entire year to become Emma’s husband, but he knew the amount of strain she, _they_ , had all been under in trying to juggle too many things at once.

“No,” Emma sighed heavily, and Killian relaxed into her embrace as she wrapped her arm around his waist. The two sat in peaceful contentment for a long while, each lost to their own thoughts.

A specific thought kept rattling around in Killian’s mind, and Emma’s suggestion to postpone the wedding, even though it wasn’t what she truly wanted, had brought the idea to the forefront once more. The idea that he and Swan should simply elope while they were in the Caribbean. He couldn’t deny how greatly he would enjoy exchanging his vows with Emma on the deck of his ship with Liam and Henry there to bear witness. Though, they’d have to actually find two other official witnesses, given that both boys were under eighteen.

Regardless of how much he might wish for it, Killian couldn’t bring himself to suggest it to Emma. He knew how much time and effort she and Mary Margaret had already put into the planning, and he didn’t want Emma to feel more pressure by thinking he was at all unhappy with whatever kind of ceremony and reception she desired.

All he’s ever wanted was her heart’s desire, so if a spring wedding in Storybrooke was what Emma wanted, then that was what she would have.

“Perhaps we should plan something for just the four of us while we are in the Caribbean,” Killian suggested.

“Like what?”

“Something that doesn’t involve the business, or wedding plans, just… something we can all go do together. A bonding experience.”

“Well, Henry and Liam were both excited about some private tour you can take through the Mayan ruins. Maybe we could schedule a day excursion.”

“That sounds grand, love.” Killian kissed Emma’s forehead and the two resumed their moment of respite.

* * *

 

“You are bloody brilliant, Swan,” Killian exclaimed as he entered the kitchen and placed an enthusiastic kiss on Emma’s lips.

“You’re only just now learning that,” she teased after returning the affection. “What’s made me so bloody brilliant this time?”

“Your idea that we should offer wedding services on the _Jewel_ ,” Killian announced. “I had Smee look into it. Turns out it wasn’t all that complicated to put things into place, so he got everything arranged, we loaded the various wedding packages onto the website yesterday, and today we got our first booking!”

“Killian! That’s amazing!”

“And even better,” he continued excitedly. “It’s scheduled for January 1st, so we’ll be able to attend as witnesses!”

Emma’s face fell slightly before she clarified, “January first? New Year’s Day?”

“Aye. Is that a problem?”

“I just got done booking that private tour to the ruins,” she stated dolefully. “It’s also scheduled for New Year’s Day. It was their only opening. The tickets are non-refundable.”

“Oh. Well. That’s alright. I’ll just inform Smee that I won’t be able to-”

“No, Killian! You have to be there!” Emma argued. “We’re going to the Cayman Islands so you can launch this extension of your business. You can’t miss out on the first wedding your company is performing. I’ll see if Ariel would want to come with me and the boys, so your ticket doesn’t go to waste.”

“Maybe she and Eric would both be agreeable to taking the boys, and you could attend the wedding with me,” Killian suggested, but he could see by the hesitant look in her eye that she wasn’t too keen on the idea. Emma worried her lip and wrung her hands, clearly torn, and Killian cursed himself for being a selfish arse. “I’m sorry, Swan,” he offered gently. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like you had to choose between me and Henry. I know how much he’s looking forward to that tour, and I know it’s important to you that you be with him for it.”

In the weeks that had led up to Killian’s impending departure, Henry and Liam’s moods had improved with the prospect of spending some quality time together as a family while on holiday. Emma and Killian had come to realize how negligent they’d both been in regards to the boys, distracted as they were with everything going on around them, and had committed to changing that immediately. Emma had also confessed to feeling pulled in opposite directions as she weighed the needs of everyone around her, not wishing to disappoint anyone, or make them feel like less of a priority to her. A feeling she was clearly experiencing now.

“But the business is important, too,” she countered. “And, like you said, once we’re married, it’ll be both of ours, so I _should_ be there to support you and-”

“Emma,” Killian cut in. “Our business is a partnership. Just as our marriage will be. Neither of us want to sacrifice one for the other, so when issues like this arise, we divide and conquer.” Killian placed his hands on her shoulders, then began rubbing his palms up and down the length of her arms in a soothing fashion. “You take the boys on the tour of the ruins, and I’ll handle overseeing the wedding. Then, later that night, we’ll all sit down for a New Year’s dinner and share news of our day with one another. Just as any proper family would.”

Emma nodded and offered him a small smile before reaching up to press her lips against his. What started out as soft and gentle, soon turned passionate and needy. Killian groaned at the hot slide of Emma’s tongue against his own and pulled her close until she was flush against him. Hands roamed over eager bodies and threaded their way through each other’s soft, silken locks. Knowing that the boys weren’t due home for several hours yet, and that they only had a few hours beyond that before he’d have to leave to finalize preparations on the _Roger_ before they cast off early the next morning, Killian slid his hands to the backs of Emma’s thighs and lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and he pressed her against the wall, leveraging her in place with his hips so his hands were free to remove her shirt.

Before he could tug it completely over her head he heard the handle of the front door jiggle and the telltale creak of it opening. Emma stared wide eyed at him as they remained momentarily frozen before scrambling to put themselves to rights as Mary Margaret called out a greeting  before becoming momentarily frozen herself.

“Am I interrupting something?” she asked, clearly flustered by the scene before her.

“No!” Emma exclaimed as Killian grumbled, “Yes.”

“We were just finalizing plans before Killian leaves tomorrow,” Emma said. A bloom of pink spread across her cheeks, and all Killian wanted to do in that moment was take back Mary Margaret’s key, show the woman the door, and continue to make his Swan flush in other places while they enjoyed one another’s company in bed one final time before he left.

Unfortunately, such activities would have to wait. Mary Margaret had come to collect Emma for a last minute appointment she’d been able to finagle with the florist one town over. Apparently, a very sought after florist they _must_ go visit.

Emma gave Killian an apologetic look. He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear and assured, “It’s alright, Swan. I’ve still got to pack and then head over to the _Roger_ to help Eric.”

“But you’re staying on board tonight, and I might not be back until late. I’ll miss you,” she whispered so Mary Margaret, who was busying herself with being nonchalant in the living room, wouldn’t overhear the sultry dip in her tone. “I miss you when you aren’t in our bed, and I’ve got to somehow endure two weeks without you there to keep me warm. How will I ever manage,” she teased.

“We’ll muddle through somehow, love,” Killian replied, his arms finding their way back around her waist. “I know I’ll definitely miss having you in my bunk to help me keep warm so I don’t freeze me arse off.”

Emma giggled and gave him one last kiss before heading out with Mary Margaret. Gods he was gonna miss her over the next two weeks.

* * *

 

Emma breathed in the brine of the warm ocean air and smiled as she watched Liam and Henry race down the dock towards the two stately pirate ships moored there. The moment the three of them had stepped off the plane, every bit of stress and worry and strain they’d all been carrying for the past four months had melted away in the warm tropical climate. By the looks of her freshly tanned fiance, who’d made his way down the gangplank to embrace their boys, a beaming smile on his face and a relaxed set to his shoulders, the likes of which she hadn’t seen for many months, Killian was benefitting from the same balm the Caribbean had offered the rest of them.

“Hello, beautiful,” Killian greeted before drawing her into a tight embrace and planting an eager kiss on her lips. A kiss that purposely grew more intense in response to the gagging and retching noises the boys were making beside them.

“Alright, alright,” Liam called out. “That’s enough of that. We wanna hit the beach.”

Emma reluctantly let go of Killian and the four of them made their way aboard so they could change for an outing at the beach before checking-in to their hotel (a luxury Emma had insisted on after having spent nearly three months living on the _Roger_ that summer). Before heading out, Killian took them over to introduce them to the _Jewel_ and her crew. Emma was pleased to see Captain Smee again, though she’d had the opportunity to talk with him on numerous occasions since their initial meeting in Storybrooke. Occasions that caused a conspiratorial look of mischievous understanding to pass between her, Smee, and the boys; one Emma feared Killian might have taken notice of, though he made no mention of it afterward.

Their days in the Caribbean passed in a flurry of ocean blues and sandy whites, mixed with multi-colored strands of Christmas lights adorning the odd palm tree to remind them of the holiday season they were there to celebrate every bit as much as the launch of _Pirate Law Tours._ A launch that had been met with eager anticipation, with crowds that gathered to witness the christening of the _Jewel_ and investors who praised Killian and Emma for their efforts and well earned success.

Good to their word, Emma and Killian made sure that quality time was set aside for the four of them to simply enjoy their time away from Storybrooke and to celebrate the season as a family. Christmas came and went, and before Emma knew it she was ushering in the New Year with the press of Killian’s lips to hers at the stroke of midnight. A new year that would transform her into a wife, just as the previous year had made her a fiance. Emma had a good feeling about the year ahead, she just had to get through the day before her first.

* * *

 

Killian and Emma both groaned at the sound of the alarm blaring at them way too early the next morning.

“Why the bloody hell is that infernal thing going off at such a god awful hour?” Killian muttered into his pillow.

“Because the boys and I are going on that excursion today. The private tour of the Mayan ruins, remember? We have to meet the tour guide downstairs at 9 AM. You go back to sleep.”

Killian grunted his assent and burrowed back down beneath the covers, only vaguely aware of the sounds of Emma knocking on the door joining their room to the boys’, and the spray of the shower as she started to get ready for her day. He’d only been asleep for a few minutes (okay, an hour), when his phone buzzed from the bedside table. Tempted as he was to ignore it and go back to sleep, Killian worried that it might be Smee.

Sure enough. “Morning, mate.”

Killian tried to give Smee his full attention, really he did, but it was not an easy feat with his stunningly beautiful fiance traipsing about their hotel room in nothing but her bra and underwear as she finished getting ready.

“Is there a problem?” Emma called out from the bathroom after Killian ended his call with Smee, and Killian wondered how imperative it was that she be downstairs at nine on the dot.

“Not really. Just a bit of a miscommunication,” he answered, shaking the tempting thoughts from his mind. “It seems when the team arrived this morning to begin decorating the ship for the wedding, they got on the wrong one. They were halfway done stringing lights on the _Roger_ and had all the provisions stowed before Smee got there. He wanted to make sure I was okay with him using the _Roger_ rather than the _Jewel_ so they wouldn’t have to start over and get behind schedule. I hope the bride and groom won’t mind the change.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine with it,” Emma contended as she pulled her shirt over her head. More’s the pity. “They’ll be too focused on one another to be fussed about being on the wrong pirate ship.” She gave him a playful smile and Killian was reminded once again what a lucky bastard he was to have her in his life. Soon to be his wife.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to beg off with Smee and come with you and the boys today?”

“Killian, we’ve been over this,” Emma sighed. “You need to be there. It’s important for the business. Besides, you and I both know you aren’t about to let Smee captain the _Roger_ without your supervision.”

“True. Especially after the request he made before we hung up.” Killian scratched behind his ear, perplexed now that he’d had time to let the words sink in.

“What request?”

“I asked him if he needed me to do or bring anything, and he said, _Aye. Don’t forget to bring the rum_. There’s cases of it in the hold. I don’t see why he needs me to bring more.”

“I didn’t think pirates could ever have too much rum?” Emma smirked as she sat down on the bed next to him to put on her shoes.

“Aye, and this pirate can’t get enough of you,” he confessed as he pulled her back into bed.

He may have caused her to be a little late in meeting everyone downstairs by nine.

* * *

 

“Ahoy, Captain Smee,” Killian called out as he stepped upon the deck of the _Roger,_ marveling at its transformation from pirate ship to wedding vessel. The run of soft, white fairy lights, the candles waiting to be lit, the pungent scent of the floral arrangements secured on deck all harkened back to the night Killian had proposed to his Swan on that very deck, and he desperately wished she was there now to celebrate the momentous occasion this wedding meant for their shared endeavor.

“Ah! Captain!” Smee greeted, climbing up from below deck and regaled in a fashionable mix of formal pirate wear Emma had helped to select. A tasteful blend of old world style that kept with their business aesthetic without the cliched campiness that might otherwise take away from the elegance and romanticism of the occasion.

The two captains shook hands and Smee nodded to the bottle in Killian’s hand. “You brought the rum, I see.”

“Aye. Though, I don’t see why you needed me to. Isn’t there plenty in the hold?”

Before Smee could respond, Eric announced that they were ready to set sail and looked expectantly between the two captains awaiting an order to cast off.

“I hoped you might take the helm, Sir.” Smee said to Killian, taking the bottle of rum from him before he continued. “She is your ship after all, and there are still a few details I need to see to before the ceremony.”

“Of course,” Killian nodded and made his way to the helm, calling out orders along the way.

It took less than half an hour to reach the cove Smee had charted them toward. A visually stunning and remote location that offered a brilliant spectrum of colors from the gradient blues of the water to the lush greens of the vegetation that grew along the cliff sides, which perfectly framed the array of warmer hues cast by the setting sun.

The crew dropped anchor, and Smee appeared upon deck again, followed by a young woman who seemed to be coordinating the final preparations for the ceremony that was due to commence at any moment.

Killian made his way toward Smee, looking about curiously as he realized, “I haven’t seen anyone other than the crew since we cast off. Are we sure the bride and groom made it on board,” Killian jested.

“The bride’s been getting ready in the stateroom,” Smee informed him. “She said we could begin at any time.”

“And the groom?” Killian questioned with a chuckle and a smirk. “Has he come down with a case of nerves he’ll try and pass off as seasickness?”

“I don’t know,” Smee replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. “You tell me.”

Killian cocked his head and furrowed his brows at his friend, then followed the man’s gaze along the length of the ship until they fell onto the bride, who had appeared from below. Killian’s breath caught in his chest and his eyes widened. Standing at the end of the makeshift aisle, that the wedding coordinator had constructed while Killian had teased Smee about the state of the groom, stood Emma garbed all in white with her arms crooked through Henry and Liam’s as they flanked her.

“Wha-” Killian began to question, but he was cut off by Emma who’d begun to make her way toward him.

“You did say you’d bring the rum,” she said coyly, and full understanding slammed into Killian as he recounted the words he’d spoken the night of their engagement all those months ago.

_Liam and Henry continued to squabble over the various roles the other could fulfill at the wedding, while giving their reasons why they made the better candidate for best man. Their bickering then turned to other elements of the wedding, neither seeing eye to eye to the other’s suggestions._

_“I think you were right, love,” Killian whispered into Emma’s ear as they both chuckled at the scene in front of them. “It seems we will have a new operation to put into place before we get to the altar.”_

_“Oh, yeah? What’s that?” she asked, as the argument between their boys became a tad more heated._

_“Operation Battle Stations.”_

_“How about Operation Elopement, instead,” she countered._

_“Aye, love. I’ll bring the rum.”_

Killian’s thoughts, which had been swirling in chaos from the moment he’d seen Emma ethereally dressed in soft layers of white, were finally starting to organize themselves into coherency.

Elopement. They were eloping. This was _their_ wedding. Emma was the bride, and he was the groom. They were getting married. Now. On the _Jolly Roger._ In paradise.

“Killian?” Emma called out softly. She was standing before him now. Henry dutifully at her side and Liam at his.

“Are you sure, love?” Killian questioned while fighting back the emotion tightening in his throat and welling in his eyes. “What about the ceremony that’s been planned in Storybrooke? All of Mary Margaret’s arrang-”

“Those were Mary Margaret’s plans,” Emma admitted. “Yes. I thought at one time it’s what I wanted, but… that was before _you_. Before _us_. None of those plans are us. _This_ is us.” Emma took hold of Killian’s hand and squeezed before continuing. “But if you’re not okay with this we c-”

“Swan, I am more than okay with this,” Killian beamed. “I want us to be wed in whatever way would make you happiest.”

“I want you to be happy with it, too.”

“My greatest joy is seeing yours, Emma,” Killian murmured as he took a step toward her and brought his hands up to cup her face, leaning in with the intention of capturing her lips with his own.

“Not so fast, Captain,” Smee interjected. “That part comes later.”

“Then by all means, Mr. Smee,” Killian commanded joyfully. “You know how I abhor waiting.”

Emma flashed him a smile and it was all he could do to keep his composure as they recited their vows and exchanged rings. When Smee pronounced them husband and wife, Killian didn’t wait for the blessing to kiss his bride.

* * *

 

Emma couldn’t believe she’d actually pulled it off. What had started out as a seemingly ridiculous idea the evening she, Killian, and Smee had first discussed the possibility of _Pirate Law Tours o_ ffering wedding services to those who wished to wed in paradise, was now a reality. She was Mrs. Killian Jones, and she’d never been happier.

“Well, you did it, Swan,” Killian whispered into her ear as they stood watching the last of the sun’s rays flicker at the horizon. “You finally got to be a part of an operation.”

“Yup, and I think Operation Bring the Rum was a huge success, if I do say so myself.”

“Well, I sincerely hope you’ll include _me_ next time, should you see the need to launch another operation.”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that,” she assured, circling her arms around his waist. “I can hardly put Operation Stork into motion without you.”

Killian’s eyes went wide, and he stammered, “E-Emma?! Are you-?”

“No, no, no! Not _yet_ ,” she corrected. “But it’s something I’d like to work towards sooner rather than later. If you’re agreeable to it, that is.”

“Oh, I’m agreeable. I am more than agreeable.” His boyish exuberance made her giggle against his lips as they fervently pressed against hers. “What say you, that once we make land, we kick the crew and the boys off the ship so we can begin our efforts with this mission in earnest?”

Emma toyed with the opening of his collar, brushing her fingers over the hollow of his throat and down into the dusting of chest hair peeking out from the open buttons. She felt him shiver under her touch and glanced up to look into his eyes from under her lashes.

“Ariel and Eric already agreed to watch the boys. It is our wedding night after all,” she told him before drawing her bottom lip between her teeth and hitching her brows at him.

“Gods I love you.”

 


End file.
